A Very ViVid Halloween
by StormFarron185
Summary: Nanoha was taking a vacation on Earth near time of Halloween, and she took her daughter and some of her friends along with her. On Halloween night while trick or treating, Vivio and her friends decide to investigate a house that felt very wrong...


A Very ViVid Halloween

* * *

Vivio and her friends walked around the streets of Japan at night with near full bags of candy. The girls laughed among themselves as they found the Halloween night to be a very fun experience. Vivio giggled and silently thanked her mama for this opportunity.

For the past week Nanoha Takamachi was visiting her family and friends on Non-Administered World #97 for a small vacation. Vivio was invited to go with her, along with however many friends she wanted to bring. Provided that their parents and guardians agreed as well.

Einhart, Fuuka and Rinne ended up coming along. All of them curious about Earth with it being the homeworld to Vivio's mother.

As Halloween approached, Nanoha explained the holiday to the kids and they all wanted to join the fun. The Aces of Aces herself was headed to one of the big adult costume gatherings, but the kids would be allowed to go enjoy Trick or Treating.

Vivio dressed up as classic western vampire, fangs, black cloak and all. Einhart took to dress herself as a regal knight of sorts. Fuuka took it upon herself be a 'Pumpkin Knight' of some kind. Rinne decided to be a western style Earth Witch.

The kids trick or treated through out the night, but eventually they reached a house that first seemed normal, but all four girls felt something was wrong with it.

Einhart pressed her hand against the fence. "You all feel it too, don't you?"

Rinne nodded. "Yeah, there's magic here. A lot of it."

Vivio took notice of a jack-o-'lantern that was just outside the gate. Out of curiosity she bent down to touch it, but the moment she did a surge of magic almost repelled her hand away from it.

"What the...?"

The jack-o-lantern itself felt magical, but it didn't feel like illusion magic. She put it back on the ground and sensed even more magic emanating out of the residence.

There was definitely something wrong with house.

Fuuka decided to raise her voice toward the place. "Hey! Is there anyone there?!"

No response.

Vivio stood up and stared at the house. "Everyone, we should investigate. I don't know what's in there, but I don't think I can leave this place the way it is."

Einhart smiled at Vivio as she agreed. "Yes, there's something wrong here. So let's get to the bottom of it."

The brunette of the group wasn't so sure about this. "Shouldn't we call for Vivi-san's mother?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think we should bother her about this. Besides, we can all fight. We'll be fine."

Fuuka wasn't entirely convinced, but Rinne placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Fuu-chan, this is Earth. A Non-Administered World. It's unlikely we'll find anything that we can't deal with."

"A-Alright. If you say so."

Vivio tried opening the gate normally, but with no luck. It didn't feel like the gate was locked, but rather it was being held in place with magic. She raised free her arm and closed her fist.

"Accel Smash!"

That did it. The gate busted open without issue. It looked like the magic holding the gate in place wasn't very strong.

The girls walked to front door and having despite just broken down the gate, Vivio knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"Vivio-san, allow me."

Einhart stepped to Vivio's side and kicked the door as hard as she could without using magic.

The entire door broke off its hinges and crashed into the house. Einhart raised in eyebrow, that was much easier than she thought it would be.

The four girls felt a cold gust of stale air hit them. A cold shiver went up all their spines as they stared into the darkness of the house.

Vivio started freeze up and have second thoughts. Maybe she really should call her mama to deal with this.

The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Einhart giving her a look of confidence.

 _Don't worry Vivio-san, we're all here for you. You know I always will be._

 _Einhart-san..._

Vivio steeled her resolve, and walked into the house filled with darkness.

The darkness didn't last long though as the moment all four girls were in, the house lit up.

They were forced to cover their eyes for a moment until the light died down, and to reveal Halloween decorations everywhere inside. Lit jack-o'-lanterns, skulls, skeletons, bats and even presumably fake blood smeared the walls. It looked like someone had set up a Halloween party but there wasn't a soul in sight to populate it.

The sight of it all was both comforting and unnerving at the same time.

The girls put their bags of candy leaning on a wall near the door, lugging those things around while investigating probably wasn't a good idea after all.

"Umm, hello? Is there anyone here?" Vivio called out. She almost expected a response, and yet nothing.

Rinne looked around at the Halloween decorations, specifically at one of the jack-o'-lanterns. The way the eyes were lit by the candle seemed to almost put her in a trance. She quickly shook her head to snap out of it to see that Einhart found a bowl of candy and picked out one of the sweets.

The former Under 15 World Champion didn't feel like there was anything wrong with the candy. The urge to unwrap it and take a bite was certainly there.

Fuuka found some stairs which lead to the second floor of the house, however she was afraid to go up alone. Everything in the home looked so normal, and yet it felt so wrong.

She felt a hand tap on her shoulder and almost jumped at the contact. Fuuka turned around to find it was only Vivio.

"Want me to come up with you? It'll be less scary that way."

"Ahaha, you could tell huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm a little scared myself. And I think none of us should be off alone anyway."

Vivio then turned around and called out to Einhart and Rinne. She Informed them that she and Fuuka would be exploring the upper floor.

As the two girls went up, Einhart and Rinne decided to stick together while checking out the ground floor. The two of them soon discovered the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be there. Everything looked nice and clean.

Too clean.

"Rinne-san..."

"Yes?"

Einhart looked around and started scrutinising the area with her eyes. "Do you think people live here?"

"Well, there must've been people right? I mean who else could've set up the decorations."

"True, and yet the whole place shows no sign of anyone actually living here. Like the decorations were set up and everyone just left."

The white haired girl tried to think about it. "Perhaps something prevented the owners from coming back?"

"Maybe, but still..." Einhart closed her eyes. She sensed the magic in the air. Concentrating as much as she could, Einhart tried to find the source of where it was all coming from.

She opened her eyes and walked back out of the kitchen into the living room with Rinne in tow.

"You found something?"

"I believe so."

Einhart moved one of the big plastic skeletons away from a wall and placed her hand against the blood smeared surface. A magic circle appeared on the end of her palm which allowed an outline of another door to reveal itself from the wall.

Einhart widened her eyes at the sight. "Interesting. I got a chance to cast a spell at all, but this door seemed to reveal itself to me when I started to cast something."

Rinne went through the possible explanations in her mind. "Perhaps it's designed to only show itself to those who wield magic?"

"That was about to be my guess. Earth magic is very peculiar..."

* * *

Fuuka opened a door to one of the bedrooms and coughed as she breathed in stale air. She noticed the lights were already on as she entered.

"What the in the world is that?" Fuuka questioned as her eyes laid themselves upon a large black object in the middle of the room.

Vivio followed in behind her and gasped. "A coffin?!"

It looked just like a coffin a typical vampire would dwell in. Vivio took a quick look at her costume, remembering that she picked out a vampire costume for Halloween.

Other typical Halloween decorations were around the room, but the coffin was definitely the creepiest thing at the moment.

As Vivio and Fuuka walked up to take a closer look, a rattling noise could be heard. It was coming from within the coffin.

Fuuka almost jumped straight into Vivio's arms at the sound. "There's something in there?"

Vivio took a battle stance. "Get ready Fuuka-san."

The brunette quickly shook off her nerves and did the same.

The coffin opened up, and something rose from within.

A skull. Or more accurately, a skeleton.

Vivio and Fuuka collectively gasped as they watched something that shouldn't be moving at all rise out of the coffin.

"H-How is that happening?" Fuuka was trying her best to calm her nerves but it was little difficult.

Vivio was luckily fairing better as her magic started to flow through her body. "Probably a type of magic. Get ready."

The skeleton began to walk towards the girls, and they could see it was the size of a full grown adult. The thing entered a full blown sprint and raised its fist ready to attack. It was hostile.

Vivio charged forward and swung at the rib cage as magic flowed into her fist.

"Accel Smash!"

One strike at ribcage, before immediately taking another swing at the spine.

"Double!"

The skeleton was pushed back from the assault, but other than that it seemed unharmed.

Vivio could feel that the skeleton was being held together by magic. If she wanted to destroy it, then she would have to overwhelm the magic holding it together.

Another rattling sound could be heard at the door. Fuuka turned around and gasped.

There was a second skeleton was at the door. This one however, held a double edged medieval sword in one of its hands.

"Another one? What's going on here?!"

"Fuuka-san! We should transform to take these things out!"

"Oh, right. Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"Sacred Heart!"

"Hura!"

The girls transformed into their Adult Modes in a bright flash of light.

Fuuka and Vivio stood back to back. "I'll take one and you take the other, right Vivi-san?"

"Right!"

* * *

The door Einhart found led itself to something that didn't seem possible inside the house.

It was a graveyard.

Rinne and Einhart could only stare wide eyed as they took in the sight of all the tombstones. There were also a ton of jack-o-lanterns within, which seemed to be the only source of light in the almost impossibly large room.

"I don't... just what is going on here?" Rinne asked while trying to keep herself composed. This whole place felt so wrong and they might have just found the source of the magical energy.

"Whatever is going on, I think we have our source."

Einhart decided it was best to contact the other girls.

 _Vivio-san! Fuuka-san! I think we found where the magic is coming from. Come back down and you should see another door in the living room._

 _Okay, just give us a moment. Agh!_

Einhart could tell something was off with Vivio.

 _What's going on?_

 _Will explain later!_

She had knew something bad was happening, but decided to trust Vivio to deal with the matter.

While Einhart had her telepathic communication with Vivio, Rinne had decided to take a look at one tombstone in particular. It was one without a name or text engraved in it whatsoever.

"Stay..."

Rinne heard a soft voice. It sounded like it come from the tombstone itself.

"Please stay..."

It was feminine voice. A shiver went down Rinne's spine as she felt terrified to her very core.

"Please stay forever..."

Before she knew it, a ghostly hand shot out of the tombstone and grasped at her throat.

"Agh!"

Rinne felt her breathing getting slowly cut off as she tried to struggle. Einhart was immediately at her side. "What's going on?"

"I-gah!"

She saw the hand grasping at Rinne's throat and attempted to reach out to pull it away.

But her hand went right through it.

"Huh?!"

Einhart started to panic. Why couldn't she touch it? She tried again and had the same result.

She did however feel magic as her hand went through the arm. An idea entered her mind. Einhart gathered magic in her fist and punched the arm with all her might.

The fist connected with the arm and forced it to let go of Rinne.

"Rinne-san! Are you okay?"

"I... I thought I was going to die there. Thank you Einhart-san."

The two girls felt the room grow cold instantly. They stared up at the blank tombstone as a ghostly outline of a person started to appear. Rinne and Einhart jumped back to stay out of range as they saw that the person appeared to be a young girl.

She had long black hair that covered her eyes, and wore a plain white dress.

She was also floating above the ground.

"You... will... stay!"

Her voice emitted a demonic undertone as Einhart and Rinne felt something grab at their legs. Hands of skeletons had come out of the ground and took hold of their legs in a hard grip.

"Forever... stay forever..."

"I refuse! Asteion!"

"Scuderia! Set up!"

Einhart and Rinne transformed on the spot which blew away the skeleton hand from their legs.

"Hegemon Sky Severing Knuckle!"

Einhart launched herself forward and tried to strike the ghostly girl. She disappeared from sight and Einhart's fist connected with the tombstone, causing it to be completely destroyed by the attack.

More skeletons started coming out of the ground. They wielded old weapons like swords and axes. Rinne's fist started to glow with magic and struck the skulls with enough force to destroy the heads immediately. Her fear started to disappear, with it now being replaced by her fighting instincts.

A skeleton attempted to bring down an axe on her shoulder.

"Sonic Shooter!"

Vivio's voice could be heard as magical attacks started to blast at all the skeletons coming out of the ground.

"Hegemon Sky Severing Knuckle!"

Fuuka jumped forward and destroyed the one that started to creep up behind Rinne.

"Fuu-chan!" The white haired girl smiled as her childhood friend jumped to her side.

"So what's going on here?" Vivio asked as she ran up to Einhart.

The purple and blue eyed girl swung her magic enhanced fist at the ghostly girl but missed.

"I'm still not sure, but what I do know is that this thing is a threat, and we have to take her down."

"Ah! Is that a ghost?!"

"Probably."

Vivio almost sighed at her response but assumed a battle stance as Fuuka and Rinne took positions at either side of the ghostly girl.

"Who are you? Please let's just talk!" Vivio wanted to communicate with her, and maybe find some peaceful resolution to this.

"Please... lonely... stay... forever..."

She was repeating herself, and Einhart could tell there was no peaceful way out of this. She gave out telepathic orders to Fuuka and Rinne. They nodded and charged forward at both sides of the ghost.

Before the ghostly being could disappear, Rinne took hold of her shoulder while her hand was still enhanced with magic to keep the thing in place. The ghost struggled but as someone who used grapple techniques to fight, Rinne was already familiar with any moves one might make to escape her hold.

Fuuka struck the side of the head with as much force as she could muster in her Strike Art. A gust of wind bursted from the impact as the ghost let out a shriek of pain.

"Hegemon Sky Breaking Sever!"

"Divine Buster!"

Einhart and Vivio fired ranged magic which was the cue for Fuuka and Rinne to jump back and out of the way. An even louder shriek resounded throughout the room as the magical blasts hit and exploded on contact.

The ghost screamed and shot right out of the smoke. She held out her palm to strike at Vivio's face. The blonde noticed it right away and weaved out of the way before responding with a quick magical strike to her stomach area. It was too easy, she was a counter fighter after all.

She followed up her attack with four extra hits before gathering mana into sphere in front of herself.

The ghost girl let out another shriek that threatened to curdle everyone's blood. As she did, her haired moved away from her face for a moment to reveal blood red eyes.

Einhart jumped back and told Fuuka and Rinne to do the same. "Vivio-san! Finish it!"

"Sacred Blazer!"

Vivio unleashed her bombardment attack with everything she had. A rainbow of colours exploded on its intended target. The surrounding tombstones were caught in the explosion and destroyed. Strangely though the room itself seemed to suffer little damage.

The smoke started to clear as the four girls readied themselves for a potential prolonged fight.

But there was nothing.

The ghost, or whatever it truly was seemed to be gone. The girls could feel it's magical presence fading away.

Vivio fell to her knees exhausted. "Is it over?"

Einhart sat down next to her, she was feeling a little tired herself from all the unexpected action tonight. "I think so."

Fuuka sat down cross legged while Rinne leaned against a wall. "Well I can say I did not expect any of this to happen while on Earth."

"It was a unique experience." Rinne released her transformation and the other girls followed suit.

After a quick rest, the four of them decided to leave. They had more than enough fighting for one night, and none of them wanted to explore any more to check if there were any other ghosts lurking around.

Once the girls got outside with their bags of candy in hand, they figured that tomorrow they would inform Vivio's mother and maybe she could check it out herself.

They reached the Takamachi Residence, and were met with Vivio's mother wearing her Barrier Jacket.

"Mama? Were you in a fight?"

"No don't worry, this is just what I wore to the party."

"You went to a Halloween party in your Barrier Jacket?"

Nanoha made a face at her daughter. "What? It's one of the few times I can show off this outfit here on Earth without it looking weird."

The young girls laughed amongst themselves as the older women giggled along with them.

* * *

The very next day Vivio informed her mama about what happened at the mysterious house. After a mild scolding, Nanoha went with the other girls to see what the residence was about. However when they reached their destination, the house wasn't there at all.

There was nothing but a block of empty land.

It was like it never existed in the first place.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I wrote a Halloween fanfic, those always seem to be a rarity. Happy Halloween everyone~**


End file.
